


Midnight Melancholy

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brooding, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Genjutsu Aftereffects, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sometimes the dark memories and crimson-lit what-might-have-beens get to Sasuke, but at least he doesn't have to face them alone. (Or hewouldn't, if only he would stop slipping out of bed in the middle of the night to brood on his own. . .)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Midnight Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Mousie's [request](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/189418722739/im-not-crying-narusasusaku-or-only-narusasu) via my Tumblr.

“ _Ungh_ , what. . . What is’t?” Sakura asked, rubbing her face and rolling over into . . . more space than she had expected. “Wha?”

Naruto sniffed blearily. “Where’s S’suke?”

Sakura blinked, realising why there was more space in bed than she had expected, then lifted her head, taking in the still, quiet bedroom. “Don’t know.” she admitted softly, a frisson of worry tickling at her. “Let’s find him. Or,” she turned back to Naruto, “I can-”

Naruto was already scrambling a little clumsily out of bed.

“All right.” Sakura got up, yawning, and shivered. She grabbed Sasuke’s robe and wrapped it around herself over her short pyjamas with a faint frown. Wherever Sasuke had gone, he hadn’t taken it, but she didn’t think he had dressed, either.

Naruto rubbed at the back of one calf with the top of the other foot, tugging his pyjama shirt straight with an absent gesture, and trailed after Sakura as she left the bedroom. It was a matter of moments to search the apartment, and there was no-

The roof. Sakura frowned, then opened the balcony doors and hopped lightly from the railing to the roof, where there was a slender shape in a white nightshirt perched on the edge opposite. It would have been more dramatic, Sakura thought, brooding pose and all, if Sasuke had dressed first, perhaps in something dark.

The moonlight made his pale skin and the fabric of his nightshirt both stand out brightly, not that they could have missed him where he sat anyway.

“Sasuke!” Naruto cried, hurrying, surefooted, across the roof towards him. We woke up and you were gone! What’s wrong?”

Sasuke didn’t move, even as Naruto reached him and dropped down at his side. Naruto tugged at his forearm, and he sighed. “Nothing.” he said, shaking his head. “Go back to-”

“Oh! You’re crying! What happened, Sasuke?” Naruto asked as Sakura followed him at a slower pace, fingers curling into Sasuke’s nightshirt. “Tell us, we’ll help you!”

“I don’t need help.” Sasuke denied sharply, and Sakura sighed. Her boys, honestly.

“Will you at least tell us what happened?” Sakura asked as Naruto reached up and wiped at Sasuke’s face with his sleeve.

“I’m _not_ crying.” Sasuke said harshly, catching his breath and jerking his head away, the moonlight glittering on the tear tracks down his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Of course you’re not.” Naruto said soothingly, snuggling up against Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke shifted stiffly, then slowly curled an arm around Naruto’s shoulders and leaned into him. It was progress. Sakura settled down with her boys, just behind them, and wound her arms around them both, nestling her head against Naruto’s.

“Will you talk to us?” Sakura asked softly, and Sasuke shuddered, but only pressed back into her. She tightened her embrace, and Sasuke’s fingers found her own on Naruto’s shoulder, twining them closely.

“It’s . . . not pleasant.” Sasuke said in a low voice.

“Well _duh_ of course it’s not!” Naruto said, a little overly loud. “Or you’d be back in bed with us instead of up here not-crying and being sad!”

Sasuke shifted and looked at Sakura, and she shrugged. He ought to know Naruto by now.

“I . . . dreamed of the world in ash and blood.” Sasuke said quietly, his eyes dark and unfocused. “Awash in it, with no light but a red moon, and a puppet-master laughing and orchestrating the end of. . .”

Naruto made horrified noises, even as fresh tears filled Sasuke’s eyes - though they didn’t fall.

Sakura shifted position and wrapped her arms around _just_ Sasuke. “Genjutsu dreams are the worst.” she said softly, nuzzling into his hair. “It’s gone now, though, and we’re real.”

“We’re real and we’re here. For you.” Naruto echoed, pressing Sakura aside a little as he, too, wrapped Sasuke in a tight hug.

Sakura wasn’t terribly surprised, when they moved, to see the dull red glow of Sasuke’s Sharingan. She lifted her gaze to meet his, remaining still, and Sasuke examined them both carefully, then turned fully towards them and lunged.

Sakura stifled a laugh as she went down, cuddling into her boys; Naruto warm and welcoming at her side, Sasuke heavy and clinging atop them both. She freed a hand and ran it through Sasuke’s hair, humming softly, as Naruto crooned and petted his back, kissing along his shoulder.

“Steadier now?” Sakura asked gently after a few minutes, untangling another small knot from around her fingers. Sasuke sighed, relaxing further, and Sakura smoothed his hair and kneaded gently at the back of his neck. He nodded, and Sakura stretched to kiss his brow.

He let out a long, slow breath and nestled into her neck.

“Back to bed now?” Naruto asked hopefully, yawning, and snuggled up against her side a little more, arm curled around Sasuke’s waist. “It’s much comfier. Very cosy.”

Sasuke opened his eyes again, blinking, and looked from Naruto to Sakura, frowning.

“It _is_ better than the roof.” Sakura observed wryly.

“So say you.” Sasuke said, dry, in return.

“ _You’re_ mostly on Sakura, and she’s all soft and comfy! And me!” Naruto said, and Sakura giggled.

“You’re not exactly soft,” Sakura said - not that _she_ was, either, she thought with a quiet huff, “but I suppose we are more comfortable than the rooftiles.” She scritched lightly at the name of Sasuke’s neck and he groaned, lashes fluttering.

“Very well.” Sasuke capitulated, pouting.

Sakura resisted the urge to coo, and nudged him gently up as Naruto wriggled out from beneath him, then bounced up on his own. He pulled at Sasuke as well, and they both offered Sakura a hand. She let them help her up, stretching, then corralled each of them with one arm and herded them back towards the balcony and the open door.

In a few minutes Sasuke’s robe was back across the chair and Sasuke was in the middle of their bed, where he belonged, cosy between them both. Naruto stroked his hair and kissed his shoulder, murmuring affectionate nonsense in a low ramble.

Sakura covered her mouth and yawned, letting Sasuke drag her in close and cling around her waist, rubbing a hand up and down his back soothingly. She glanced at Naruto over his shoulder, and Naruto grinned, cuddling closer himself, curling around Sasuke’s back.

He sighed, eyes heavy-lidded, and let himself relax fully between them, body heavy and loose. Sakura closed her own eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Naruto’s soft, rambling voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Mousie's request was:
>
>> “I’m not crying.” NaruSasuSaku or only NaruSasu? Please? ♥️
> 
> Drop me a request or come say hello on [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira), or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/profile).


End file.
